The three-dimensional image display applies stereoscopic or autostereoscopic technique to display three-dimensional images. The stereoscopic technique implements the three-dimensional effect by the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. The stereoscopic technique includes the methods with the polarized glasses and without the polarized glasses, which are widely applied. In the manner of taking polarized glasses, the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes can be displayed on the display apparatus based on direct sense of sight by changing the polarization direction of the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. For example, a film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) so that the viewer is capable of viewing the three-dimensional image using the polarized glasses. In the manner without polarized glasses, an optical plate with the separated image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes in an optical axis is installed before or after the display apparatus for generating three-dimensional image.
Conventionally, the view faces squarely the three-dimensional image on the LCD to reduce the image crosstalk while viewing the image. That is, the image viewed by the viewer's right and left eyes causes crosstalk with the superimposed image. In the prior art, a gate line is used to control three data lines for transmitting a data signal with red primary color, a data signal with green primary color and a data signal with blue primary color to drive each of the pixels in a pixel structure. A film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is attached above the pixels wherein the arrangement direction of the FPR in one row of pixels is different from the arrangement direction of the FPR in another adjacent row of pixels and black matrix is used to block the light between the three primary colors. However, when an attaching step of the FPR is performed by an attaching machine and causes an attached error, the right eye incorrectly sees the left eye's image and crosstalk occurs. Consequently, there is a need to develop an image display apparatus to solve the aforementioned problem of the image crosstalk while viewing the LCD display disposed in a tilt manner.